


Give Me Something Good

by htbthomas



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: Morgan's not the only one who gets a treat when she and Peter go trick or treating.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Give Me Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/gifts).



> Thanks to blithers for looking this over!

"Aw, aren't you the cutest little Iron Man!" the woman says with a smile, dropping a full-size Butterfinger into Morgan's plastic pumpkin. 

Nice. Peter approves. His neighborhood in Queens is mostly still living the fun-size life.

"Iron _Girl_!" Morgan corrects, but in a happy way that outshines the muffling of the mask. A real, working one to go along with the real, working suit. In fact, with one skyward blast-off, this lady's face would turn greener than the Frankenstein's Monster on her lawn.

"Of course," the lady says, patting the top of Morgan's metallic head. She tilts her head at Peter. "You want any candy, um..." Her face crinkles up. "Black Spider-Man?"

"Night Monkey!" Morgan corrects again. 

Yeah, okay, he could have gone as anything, especially since he's technically in hiding. He could have done Cap or War Machine... or even a dollar store felt pumpkin. But it's nice to dress up again as someone who saves people. Someone who the media still thinks is a hero.

"Ja," he says with a gruff accent and holds out his hand for her to toss the candy bar his way. The lady shrugs and tosses it. He catches it easily with a "Danke." That's all the German he knows. Do they speak German in Prague? 

Morgan skips back to him while calling out a thank you and they walk to the next house. He feels a little like skipping, too. When Pepper suggested he go trick or treating with Morgan, you know, to keep an eye on her, Peter pretended like he was doing her a favor. It's the other way around, and Pepper knows it. He's been dying to get out of the house and be around other people again, to have a little fun. The Starks are super nice, and their cabin is quiet and well-protected, and he even gets to videochat with Ned and MJ and May through Stark Tech encrypted devices, but it's not the same.

Rhodey took them to a nice neighborhood a couple towns away, nowhere the press would be looking for him. Or his enemies.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill know he's innocent, and the remaining Avengers, but until they get this whole mess of a PR situation handled that Quentin Beck created, he needs to lie low.

Kids in all kinds of costumes swirl all around them—heroes and villains and scary monsters and princesses and things that must be a private joke that he doesn't get. Some teenagers and adults, too. This is a popular neighborhood. No one even looks twice at his costume, except to throw him and Morgan a thumbs up or finger guns of approval. 

"Oh my gosh!" someone exclaims behind them. "Aren't the two of you the cutest!" Probably talking about the Anna and Elsa that just floated past in a cloud of foil and glitter ice crystals. "Can I get a picture?" 

The woman's saccharine voice seems to follow them. Is she talking about someone walking right behind them?

"Hey!" the voice calls again, dropping the sweetness. "I didn't think the Avengers were so stuck up."

That time he recognizes the voice. And before he can turn around, another voice adds, "Yeah! Earth's Greatest Heroes? Pshhh..."

Peter turns, a smile stretching out the sides of his mask. It's Ned and MJ—they're dressed as Thanos and Hela. He's kinda impressed at the realistic black lightning bolts in MJ's hair. Did she get help? He's afraid to ask.

"Watch out, Iron Girl! Supervillains!" Peter jokes, crouching in a defensive position. "Karen, activate Instant Kill!" Karen knows it's not real, he warned the AI ahead of time that he would be playacting tonight.

But Morgan doesn't know that. She swivels and aims her palm blasters directly at them.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Peter shouts, grabbing Morgan around the arm.

Ned dives for cover, rolling awkwardly onto the nearest patch of grass. MJ takes a single step back. 

"I was only kidding! These are my friends." Peter lets go when Morgan starts to lower her arm. Then he steps forward to hold out an arm for Ned to grab. "What are you guys doing here?" 

Ned brushes himself off. "It's Halloween! I guess they figured this was the one night no one would recognize us."

"Except you," MJ says, her eyes running up and down his costume. "You couldn't pick something, I dunno, more original?"

Peter shrugs. MJ just shakes her head. Ned laughs. 

Morgan looks between all three of them, or at least her glowing eyes in the mask do, and says, "C'mon!" She grabs Peter's hand and starts dragging him toward the next house. She's strong. It's gotta be the suit. "There's a lot more candy to get!"

"Ooooookay!" Peter's nearly pulled off his feet. "We'd better catch up on the move!"

It's then that a message flashes across his vision, but not from Karen. _Enjoy your friends. Thought you could use a treat for Halloween. —T._ There's even a little Iron Man emoji after the initial.

Peter's whole body goes warm with happiness. He doesn't complain once the rest of the night, though his arm gets pretty sore from all the dragging.


End file.
